dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Pre
Dragon Ball Pre & Post R * DBPre &Post R is both Fan Made Serries made by gmrstar2. It is set in two Timelines before and after the Final Episolde of GT in two diffrent timelines that well clash latter. Charicters * * * * The Pre Eara place in the 100 year Gap between Goku leaving with Shenron to the battle between Goku JR and Vegeta JR * *The Z Fighters Goku Main Hero of Dragon Ball himself. seven Years after Goku left with Shenron to Train he latter needs to hurry back when a famiyer monster arrives Forms SSJ5 * Vegeta Rivel to Goku. Vegeta was working hard to try to surpass Goku and defened the Earth he latter atcheves Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 without the bluts waves Base,SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3,SSJ4 *Gohan his Farther Left Gohan trains even more to defend the earth him and Videl have a new son as well named Bran Level 2 * Goten his Brother Goten trains even more to become a Stronger Saiyan he also has a new sister named Gotena he acts as a teacher to her Base,SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3 * Trunks Gohan and Goten Trunks Trains to defened the earth while Goku's gone, Trunks becomes more seriues doe to his trainning becouse hes got a new little Brother and Sister Vincent and Vella to defend doe he still as cokey as he has been in the past ,SSJ3 *Majubb decided to trian so that he could defend the planet of Earth, he also seemed to have gotten some kind of new abilety's of his preveus life as Majin Buu * Pan ado still sad by her Grandpa leaving decides to Train as well however shes also going to school she is happy to see her Grandpa come back doe Pan *Bra doe she didn't really want to Bra decided to start trainning to help her farther defend the earth seeing shes got new Siblings to defened she latter becomes the Friendly rivel of Pan Base,SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3 * Bran [ the Grandson of Goku who never meet him Bran is a shy yet happy boy who after hears about storys of his Grandpa by Gohan and Pan wishes to one day meet him, he latter gets his wish ] Base,SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3 *Gotena Goku left with Shenron, Chi Chi became pregnent with a Doughter when Goku was in a Super Saiyan 4 state and doe to that Gotena has got a Super Saiyan 4 like hair style and a tail witch could not be pulled out simmler to her brother Gohan she is usely kind but when she gets angry her power raises 4 *Vincent and Vella on the OCBF caws with the same name, Vincent and Vella are opasets Vincent is cokey and brash while Vella is kind and sweet however they do still care for there friends and allys 2,SSJ 3 * Android 18 the Pre Age shes still married to Krillin. In the Post Age she is still alive and remarrys Krillin when he comes back to life. she latter gains a Super Form like her Brother 17 18 *Android 17 the hole Super 17 insedent 17 looks for a former freind. He can now transform into Super 17 at will 17 *Android 16 is rebuilt and with a new Added Super Form as well 16 *Android 10 an other Android/Human to become a Cyborg who was reactavated to kill Goku 10 however started to rebel agenst her master * Boku Long lost sister Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5 * Villians The Saiyan of Destrution Saga *Xicor of the three based on the Famus Fan charicter with the same name SSJ5 * Riggor on the Charicter from New Age Version of the SSJ5 *Nikkon on the Charicter from Dragon Ball SF Legendery Super Saiyan 5 *Xiggon the Saiyan of Destrution Saiyan 5 *Android 1 *Android 2 *Android 3 *Android 4 *Android 5 *Android 6 *Android 7 *Android 9 *Android 11 *Android 12 * Super Android 1 * Mira *Towa * Entirn *Malinum *Centraron *Demigra Transformed *Sagas *The Saiyan of Destrution Saga #The Normal Days Act #3 *Super Saiyan 5's Act #Xiggor the Saiyan of Destrution Act *The Android Threet Saga #The Goku Must die act #The Android Games/Android 1 Act #Super Android 1 Act *The Time Breakers Saga on Dragon Ball Xenoverse #The Time Potroll Act #The Mira Act #The Demigra Act *Post Rin Goku JR's time where something Destroyed the Afterlife brinning the past heroes and Villians back to life so the Old and New Z Fighters team up to find and bring the Villains back to Hell *New Z Fighters *Goku JR Super Saiyan,Hyper Super Saiyan 2,Hyper Super Saiyan 3,Hyper Super Saiyan God *Vegeta JR Super Saiyan,Hyper Super Saiyan 2,Hyper Super Saiyan 3 *Bekkie Super Saiyan,Hyper Super Saiyan 2 *Picro Namiken,Super Nameken God *Mordokai Saiyan *Rockshio Saiyan *Roxanne Saiyan * Babane Saiyan *Raven Saiyan *Dextra Saiyan * Deedling Form,Y Form,Z Form *Cortron Form,B Form,A Form *Zhon Geer Form,CBA Form,XYZCBA Form * Dasane Saiyan * Lilley Buu * Raditz Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2 *Nappa *Krillen Rejoins *Tien Rejoins *Yamcha Rejoins * Piccolo Rejoins Nameken God * Core Android Gearic Android Gearic * Core Android Toolo Android Toolo * Core Android Gasha Android Gasha * Core Android Tirra Android Tirra *Bardock Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4 *Gine Saiyan *Future Trunks Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3 *Majin Lester Base,Pure * Villains *The Space Emporor Saga *Dino Base,Transformed *Malifecent Form *The Iccer Force *Benyu JR's Body *Ollate *Markoberry *YuYU *Eilk *Qreen Ice Form,Thired Form,Fourth Form,Fitth form,Sixth Form,Seventh Form *Lord Iccer Antaganist Form,Seventh Form,Eight Form,9th Form,Ture Final Form *The Invenity Android Saga * Genaral Cooper /Android 30 Android 30 * Encore The Invenity Android Antasgenist Android * Majin Moe Saga *Majin Akuma Absorebed,Bran Absorbed * Majin Kobon * Majin God Moe Absorbed,Frieza,Cell,Buu,Baby and Omega Shenron Absorbed * The Legend Saga * Zora *Dora *Onixrot The Saiyan of Legend Hyper Saiyan,Demigra's remains Absorbed,all three Dragon Ball Sets Absorbed,12 Gods of Destrution Remains Absorbed,Pure Rage *Returing Villians * Frieza Form,6th Form,7th Form,8th form,9th form,true final form *Cell God Cell *Super Buu/Kid Buu 17 Absorbed,Jenimba Absorbed * Captian Ginyu Body * Zarbon Base,Transformed *Jeice * Android 19 19 * Recoome *Burter *Cooler Form,Seventh Form,Eighth form,9th Form * Android 20 Android 20 * Dabura * Agent Mei * Guildo * King Piccolo * Babidi *Emperor Pilaf * King Cold form,4th Form,5th Form,6th Form *Dodoria * Syn/Omega Shenron * Mercenary Tao * Turles *Garlic JR * General Blue * Cui * Baby * Agent Shu * Jenemba * Super Android 13 *Hatchayack * Zangya * Bojack *Appule *Lord Slug * Salza * Staff officer Black * Colonal Selver * Hirudigarn *Commander Red * Orlen * Dr Wheelo * Pui Pui * Tamburine * Spice * Spopovich * Major Metalitron *General White * Ninja Mursaki * Cell JR *Nelz * Broly Legendry Hyper Saiyan 5 * Ginger *Monster Carrot * Hasky * Doore * Buyon * Yakon * Paragus * Oceasus Shenron * Ratchi * Yamu * Drum * Colonl Violet * Dr Myuu *Mamba * Dr Kochin * Amond * Bibidi *Mustard * Black Smoke Shenron *Chilled *General Rilldo * Hoi * Dollitaki * Vineger * Sailt *Bujin * Elis Shenron * Naturon Shenron * Captian yellow * Nickey * Susha *Kogu * Ransan and Lakasi * Medamatcha * Angira * Sanshiro * Kishime * Haze Shinron * King Moal * Cymbal * Bildo * Lord Yao * Rage Shinron *Commander Zeen * Wings * Togoma * Sorbet * Sagas The Reserection Saga * #The Tournament Act # *The Reserection Battle Act# *The Majin Goku Act *The Galactec Empoior Saga * #The Deedling Act #The Golden Star Balls Act * #The Iccer Act *The Invenity Android Saga #The Cell Games 2 Act #The Core Androids/Endcore Act * #Encore The Invenity Android Act *The Majin God Saga * #The Return of Majin Buu act #The Absorbtion Act #Majin Moe the Majin God Act *The Legend Saga #The Demigra Returns Act #The Onixrot Act #Prime Rage Onixrot Act * Movies soon *1st The New Shadow Dragons the Namiken Dragon Balls getting Courrupted spawning seven new Shadow Dragon's of there own [Post Age Timeline *2nd Baby Hachuyack a Story inbetween Ages Pre & Post where Baby Maneges to Possiess Hachuyack and concers Hell .........until a new Trained Raditzs stand's in his way *3rd the war of the 12 Gods of Destrution Pt 1 : an other God of Destrution ? the comeing of the God of Destrution of the Eight Universe Shin, Comeing to kill Beerus for not doing his job property *4th The war of The 12 Gods of Destrution Pt 2 The War of the God's to both Beerus and Shin actions the 12 Gods declare War on each other. Can Goku set thing's right ? *5th The War Of the 12 Gods of Destrution Pt 3 Noitursed the Destroyer the final the God of Destrution of the 1st Univsere Noitursed attemps to destroy the 12 Univseres. Can Goku and frineds stop the strongest of the Gods of destrution ? Spicels 1st Three Gaidate no Maina : The Saiyan,The Tuffle and the Genaral Spicel focauses on the origens of three Important Charicters, Goku's long lost sister Onime aka Boku,The Cyborg Tuffle Zhon Geer and one of the Main Antagenist of the Invinety Android Saga Genaral Cooper List of Charicters Timeline Family Relashinships Video Games #Time Tachenchi Links to Pages soon Category:Fan Fiction